Hold you close
by mariskahargitayisperfect
Summary: And if Noah was in danger? What if she loses her son?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for sergeant Benson and the rest of the squad. All of the detectives were gone early, except Olivia. Being the commander in chief of the unit was a hard task. Looking at her watch, Liv decided to head home. Tomorrow will be a big day for her son, his first birthday. Olivia and Fin were going to throw a party for him. Everyone will be there even Cragen who left the unit 4 months ago but he knew about the baby. On the road Olivia thought about so many things, she wanted a house for her and noah because her apartment reminded her of her ex boyfriend Brian Cassidy. They broke up because he didn't want to be a father for now, she loved him but becoming a mother was all she wanted In her life. Once home, she took off her coat and headed to the kitchen.

-"Hi Noah" Said Liv smiling while approching her son to give him a kiss on his forehead.

Noah looking up at her smiled back. Olivia turned around & saw Lucy coming up

-"hi Lucy, how did it go today?".

- Lucy replied "Hey Liv, fine, he was really wise don't worry. I'm gonna leave you both, see you tomorrow!"

- "Alright, thank you Lucy" Replied back Liv.

Lucy approaching Noah, kissed him on his forehead, then took her coat and walked towards the door. Olivia noticing that Lucy seemed a little sick, asked showing her concern

"Lucy, are you sure you're okay?".

Appreciating Liv's concern, Lucy replied "Yes don't worry, i'm just tired you know".

After she left, Olivia decided to give Noah a bath, her little moment of the day with her baby boy.

8.30pm

Noah was asleep while Olivia was watching TV, she wasn't feeling very tired, so she decided to turn on her computer and look at some ads to find a house with a garden if possible, which would be the ideal for her. She spotted few houses but none of them were actually good. She looked at the clock and decided to go to bed. But before she went to her bedroom, she checked if Noah was okay and then Walked to her bedroom.

6.53am

Olivia woke up before her alarm clock rang, she looked at the time and thought she could sleep a little more but her phone's ringtone prevented her from it. So she looked at the screen & read Noah's babysitter's name.

-Hey Lucy what's wrong? It's too early.

-Hey Olivia, I'm very sorry but I can't come today, I'm sick.

-It's okay, go see your doctor and take the rest of the week. I'll call the agency for a new babysitter, don't worry.

-Okay, thank you Olivia and kiss Noah for me.

-I will, take care of you Lucy.

She hung up then stood out of her bed and walked to Noah's room. apparently, he had been awake for a while now. She smiled at him.

-Good morning Noah. Hey guess what? today is a big day for you, it's your first birthday.

Olivia took him in her arms & kissed him on his cheek.

-Happy birthday baby!

She went to the living room, put Noah in his park and decided to call her partner, Nick.

-Hey Liv, what's up?

-Hey Nick, I'll stay with Noah this morning, Lucy is sick.

-okay, no problem I guess I can work without you this morning.

-I hope so see you later Nick.

-Oh and kiss Noah for me

-I will, bye.

She looked at Noah.

-Uncle Nick kisses you but now it's time to get ready for your day.

She dressed him with a little costume, on the shirt it was written "Birthday Boy". Once Noah was ready, she took a quick shower, got dressed and decided to call the agency.

-Hello Mrs. Benson what can I do for you?

-Hi, Noah's babysitter is sick and I need a babysitter for the rest of the week.

-Wow I'll try to find one for you.

-For this afternoon it is possible?

-no problem.

-thank you.

She put her son in her high chair and took breakfast with him.

11am

Someone rang at the door. Olivia stood up & walked towards the door. After opening it, she saw Noah's new babysitter. Liv didn't know why but she felt a bad presentiment. Putting her doubts aside, Liv stepped away & let the babysitter come in

**Tell what you think, continue or not? xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go**

**tell what you think love xx**

After talking with the babysitter for one hour, Olivia watched her taking care of Noah. But It was time for Olivia to go to work, she didn't want to leave but she had no choice.

"If you have a problem you have my number!"

"Yeah don't worry, you can go."

She took her coat and left her son for the rest of the afternoon. Once at work Fin came at Olivia.

"Hey Liv how's Noah?"

"Good, he is fine."

"Okay oh and for tonight Nick wants to come with Zara, is it okay for you or?"

"Of course it's okay."

14.36pm

During the day, Olivia was worried, Eva, Noah's new babysitter wasn't answering her phone. So Liv decided to go home to make sure everything was fine.

After opening the door of her office, Olivia called out for Nick.

"Nick"

"Yes?"

"I'm going home for a while, the babysitter isn't answering the phone."

"Alright go, don't worry."

She took her coat, her cell phone and drove as fast as she could, once at her apartment, she surprisingly found it empty! Noah was nowhere to be found. She ran downstairs, checked if Eva was in the Park but still nothing, only kids with their mothers. Liv in panic, called Fin.

"Fin I have a problem!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know! I- Noah is not at home and his new babysitter, i don't know I have a bad feeling when I saw her and- I'm a bad mother!"

"No, no you're a good mother! Liv listen, I will tell that to Amaro and see what we can do, okay?!- Now go home maybe she will come back again"

"You are right, call if you know something!"

"Sure, go now!"

After hanging up the phone, she drove home again.

16.27pm

No news, Fin called the agency and the boss didn't know anything, he only affirmed that eva did a good job.

Olivia's phone started ringing.

"Benson"

"Liv, I've got something"

"What? You know were she is?"

"No no but she was arrested for sequestration and other little things."

"Oh my god this crazy girl is with my baby right now -she was already in tears- Try to find her before it's too late Fin please!"

"I promise Liv, Noah's will be fine, okay?!"

« I really hope, I really want to keep him with me »

"I know Liv"

"Well call me if you have something new bye"

She wanted to go to the station and help the squad but she couldn't, if Eva came back again she had to talk with her. She was so tired of this, she missed Noah so much.

Tired of thinking, Olivia finally fell asleep on the couch.

After a while she woke up. She walked towards Noah's room thinking maybe it was just a nightmare but unfortunately it wasn't. Noah's disappearance was real. So She decided to grab her phone and call Nick.

"Hey you got something new?"

"We're working on it Olivia, & we have her address."

"WHAT? I'm on my way!"

She ran to her car and drove super fast to the unit, she didn't even care about slowing her speed on the road because all she could think of was Noah.

Few minutes later, she arrived at the unit.

"Why are you still here if you have the address?"

"Liv wait this girl is crazy and we need a plan" Fin said.

"Okay wait" She spoke louder to get everybody's attention. "Okay everybody listen up! We have Eva Jones' address, she was arrested for sequestration, torture and other demeanors, this girl is with my son right now, so you guys wear your bullet proof vests and stay vigilant, she is dangerous!."

Everyone agreed with what she said and left the office heading to the apartment. Once in front of the building, the place seemed abandoned.

"Olivia you should stay here" Nick suggested.

"No Nick my son is here! I'm sure of that! And he need me!" Yelled out Olivia showing her disagreement.

"okay but stay behind me!" Replied back Nick concerned.

"Nick I can-" said Liv but before she could finish her sentence, Nick interrupted her,

"I know you can take care of yourself but stay behind me!".

"Alright, now go!" Ordered Liv

All the cops entered the building slowly. All of a sudden, a voice was heard.

**READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the wait! Here's the chapter 3 xx**

It was the babysitter's voice, she tried to calm Noah, the little boy was scared and he wanted to be with his mom but not with this crazy girl.

"Shhh Noah!" She took him in her arms "Everythings okay sweetie"

_ At the precinct: _

Nick pulled Olivia by her arm and drove her away from the rest of the team.

"Liv I think you should wait outside"

"No Nick I can't, my son needs me !"

Nick knew how stubborn Liv could be.

The cops entered slowly to avoid scaring the baby.

"Eva, stay away from the baby!" Fin ordered while pointing his gun on her.

"NO I WANT TO TALK WITH SERGEANT BENSON!" Eva yelled back at Fin, showing her extreme agitation.

Olivia entered slowly in the room where Eva was holding Noah as a hostage. Her heart broke when she saw him crying. All she wanted to do was to hold him and go away.

"I'm here, just leave him! please take me instead!"

Eva laughing said "it's not that easy Olivia, you remember me?"

"Not really"

"You arrested me with your partner, Stabler I think, that's right?"

"He is not working here anymore, I don't know what you want but leave Noah out of this and hand him to me"

"You took my son away from me just because I was drunk and i was on drugs!"

"Eva I'm so sorry"

"NO YOU ARE NOT OLIVIA –she was already in tears of anger- but now it's your turn to live that"

She started running away and a shot was fired. A huge silence quickly filled up the entire room.

Nick took Olivia outside, meanwhile fin and Munch checked if Eva was still alive but she was dead, Noah was crying while Munch held him in his arms, then they both walked outside.

Olivia was nervous, what if her son was touched by the bullet or got hurt? when she saw Munch with Noah, she ran as fast as she could towards him to hug her boy.

She whispered some words to calm Noah "It's okay now sweetie mommy is here, it'll be okay"

Once the amublance arrived, Olivia had to go to the hospital to check if Noah was okay.

_ Two hours later:_

When Fin arrived at the hospital, Nick was already there with Olivia. Noah had to stay under observation for 24 hours, he was a little dehydrated.

"Hey how he is?" Fin asked.

"Good, a little dehydrated but good, they wanna keep him for the night"

"It's just one night, Liv. he's gonna be okay"

"You need to go to the squad for paperwork you know?" Nick said while looking at Liv.

"Yes... I know but I don't want to leave Noah alone, not again" Liv replied while releasing a heavy sigh.

"Well I can stay here If you want?' Fin proposed

"That could be great... you know how much Noah loves his uncle Fin" she forced a smile

Fin laughed and replied "Oh yeah I know"

Nick stood up while looking at Olivia " shall we?".

"Yes of course" she grabbed her coat and said to Fin "And you call me if anything happens, okay ? I'll be back in 2 or 3 hours"

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving him, just go."

She nodded gratefully while smiling, then she left the hospital with her partner.

Once at the unit, Olivia went in her office to do the paper work concerning the case. Nick came in few moments later.

"Liv can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

"I just want to apologize, I took you away from your son and-"

"Nick, it's okay. you just wanted to protect me in case something happened. you don't need to apologize"

A moment of silence occured then Olivia spoke again

"Oh and bring Zara with you tomorrow! Be here at 6pm"

"Okay I'm gonna call Maria and tell her about it "

He started to walk away but Olivia interrupted him.

"Nick"

He looked at her "yeah?"

"You are a good partner. Don't ever doubt this"

He smiled at her while giving her a friendly hug then he walked away.

_**Read and review much love xx **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys sorry for the wait so here's the chapter 4 tell me what you think xx**_

8:16am

Olivia was asleep on the chair beside Noah in the hospital room, her little boy was getting better, she woke up and saw Noah smiling at her.

"Hi sweetie" she kissed his forehead "you seem better today and guess what? Tonight it's your birthday party"

The little boy stared at her with a big smile on his face, she took him in her arms and noticed that he understood what she just told him.

"And your uncle Nick is gonna be here with his daughter, Zara, everyone is gonna be here just for you"

A nurse came in the room, Olivia put back noah in his bed.

"Hi , we have good news, you can go home with Noah, just take care of him, I know you love your job but be careful you're not alone anymore"

"Yeah I know it's just a mistake... his new baby sitter was-

"It's okay just come with me to sign the papers and then you can take him home. He needs some rest and you need to organize his party, right?"

Olivia smiled and nodded "that's right I'll be there in a few minutes"

The nurse leaft the room and Olivia looked at Noah and smiled at him

"We finally can go home, you're okay now"

She dressed him and signed some papers. While leaving the hospital, she saw Nick

"Nick what are you doing here?"

"I have some free time right now and Maria is on the road with Zara so I can ride you home?" he grabbed Noah's hand.

"Maria can be with us tonight?"

"I don't know, it's complicated these times you know""

"Of course! Well we should go home now I have so many things to do and Noah needs to sleep"

Nick laughed "He's already asleep"

Olivia looked at Noah and Nick was right, Noah was asleep in her arms. She smiled at him and put him gently in his baby car seat, on the road Olivia saw that Nick seemed a little thoughtful, so she decided to break the silence:

"Nick are you sure you are okay?"

"hum?- oh of course don't worry" He looked at her and said while changing the subject "did you start the decoration for Noah's party"

"Not yet, I have so many things to do"

"it's hard to be a mom right?!" he laughed a bit

She smiled and looked at her son "Oh gosh yes but no I think we find our rhythm now"

"You are such a good mom Liv Noah is lucky to have you"

Once at her home, she put noah in his bed and came back in the living room

"I understand better why you told me you have so many things to do"

Olivia looked at the package in her living room

"Yes it's all the decorations and some gifts"

"Okay we can organize the living room together"

"That's sound good, we have just 5 hours before the guests arrive"

"So let's go"

* * *

><p>17:24pm<p>

Olivia heard Noah play in his bed, she loved it when he "spoke" In his language. Olivia looked at him

"Are you ready for your party"

"I'm sure he is" Nick came in his room

"Him yes but I'm still not prepared"

"Go take a shower Liv"

"Okay i'll be quick"

Olivia kissed noah's forehead and left both of them.

* * *

><p>17:53pm<p>

Olivia was finally ready, the decoration for the party was perfect just like she wanted it to be.

DING DOOOONG

The first guest was here and a little early. Olivia opened the door and smiled at Fin. He entered in her apartment and saw Nick.

"I thought you maybe needed some help but I'm not the only one who thinks that"

Olivia laughed "Yeah Nick has been here since this morning, he brought us back home and plus he had free time so"

Fin took Noah in his arms and showed him the gifts he brought

"All of this is for my big nephew"

"Fin I told you to bring one gift not the entire store"

Everyone laughed at this reflection but the second guest just knocked on the door, Olivia rushed to open the door and saw Maria and Zara.

"Hey Maria! I'm happy to see you!"

"yes it's good to see you Olivia" she handed her a package "it's for Noah"

"Thank you come in"

When Nick saw Maria a smiled appeared on his face. Zara ran and kissed her father.

"Hi sweetie I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Dad!"

After a moment, someone knocked on the door again, it was Cragen and Amanda.

During the dinner everyone talked about Noah and some other things, at a moment Cragen spoke louder;

"I'm not gonna be long I just want to say how proud I am of you Olivia, you are such a great mother and a great Captain, I always considered you as my daughter and yes I'm very proud, I'm happy that you chose me to be Noah's grandpa even if I'm not in the squad anymore and also I'm proud of all of you"

Olivia was in tears, everyone applauded. The rest of the party continueed, Zara and Noah are accomplice together

* * *

><p>8:43pm<p>

Olivia looked at her watch and decided that it was the time for Noah to open the gifts, her little boy was getting tired.

"I think it's time for Noah to opend his gifts!"

Everyone agreed and one by one, gave theirs gitfs to Noah, Olivia helped him a little to open his gifts. At every gift Noah smiled and laughed, he seemed really happy, discretely Fin took some pictures , he wanted to immortalize this moment. After he opened all of his gifts Noah fell asleep in Olivia's arms again, Amanda decided to leave seeing that Noah was tired. Cragen did the same. Maria decided to leave too, Zara was tired but Nick held her arm

"I need to talk to you".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it and don't forget to review please <strong>_

_**Much love xx**_

_**Lili**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Maria decided to leave too, Zara was tired but Nick held her arm_

"_I need to talk to you"_

"Nick Zara is tired and I just want to go home"

"I know I'm gonna be quick I promise- Come with me outside just 2 minutes"

She followed him outside and closed the door of the apartment

"you wanna talk okay so talk now!"

"I miss Zara, I miss you I miss our family I always think of you, I know I made mistakes but I really want you back Maria, I still love you"

"I know Nick, I love you too but the problem is that you didn't trust me enough... I don't know if our couple can work again... "

"I perfectly understand but i've changed ! I'm not the same anymore! "

"Okay Nick, wait I'll call you tomorrow. I need to take a moment!"

"Good just I mean everything I just told you"

"goodbye Nick"

She came in Olivia's apartment, took Zara and left. Olivia asked Nick about what happened.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes yes, I just needed to talk to her"

"Good"

"I'm gonna leave you guys, I'm tired"

"Bye Nick see you tomorrow"

Nick left Fin and Olivia alone and after they cleaned the apartment Fin stay with Olivia a while

"You think Nick and Maria gonna get back together again?"

"I don't know Fin honestly i hope because she still loves him and he loves her, besides Zara needs her father, they both needed sometime apart maybe It will work this time"

"you're right and plus Nick changed this time"

"I'm sure this can work but for now i should go to sleep"

"yes of course well I'm gonna leave too" He hugged her amicaly "See you tomorrow at work"

Olivia nodded and Fin left the apartment. That day was so long but so good, Olivia loved how everyone was with her son, he grow up so fast. Before she went to bed, Olivia checked if Noah was okay, she smilled at his position, Noah was asleep with 3 of his new teddy bear.

* * *

><p>7.00am<p>

The ringtone of her alarm rang in her room, Olivia woke up with difficulty.

"why are nights so short? I need more sleep" "

She could hear Noah speak in the babyphone, she got up and went into Noah's room

"Good morning Noah"

The little boy looked at her and stood up on his own

Olivia smiled at him like every mother does when their son starts doing something new

"Noah look at you! You are my big boy now" she kissed him on his forehead "I'm so proud of you"

But she remembered that she has not really so much time so she took breakfast with Noah.

At 7:45 someone knocked on the door, she thought it was Nick or Fin but no, It was Noah,'s babysitter, Lucy.

"Hi Olivia"

"Lucy it's good to see you again- come in"

Lucy came in and kissed Noah's big cheeks

"How's this little boy today?"

"He's good and he's not little anymore, like every morning I go in his room and earlier he stood up by himself and smilled at him"

"Oh that's great!- oh and I have something for Noah, I'm sorry I couldn't be here yesterday"

"It is okay Lucy I know you were sick and busy it's fine really"

Olivia opened the present with Noah and it was a trotter

"Oh Lucy thank you so much he did not have one"

"You're welcome but for now you need to be ready for work"

Olivia looked at her watch and finished her coffee

"Yes well I'm gonna be quick"

Olivia moved into her bedroom, chose her clothes and took her shower. After 30 minutes she got back in the kitchen, Noah was finishing his breakfast with Lucy.

"If you have a problem or anything just call me I always have my phone with me and-"

Lucy interrupted her "Olivia it's okay I know that but now leave and go to work"

Olivia grabbed her coat and purse, "see you tonight" she held Noah in her arms, kissed him on his forehead and finally too, the road to the unit.

* * *

><p>8:31am<p>

Nick was here early today, she knew he had some difficulties with his family this time but once at work he left his problems home and focused on the cases.

"Hi Nick"

He looked at her and answered "hi Liv! How's Noah?"

"He's fine, this morning he stood up by himself for the first time" she said that with a big smile.

"Oh this is perfect! I'm very happy this little boy's growing up so fast"

"Don't remind me please"

They were both laughing before olivia spoke again

"How about you and Maria,"

"About what?"

"Your couple, I mean you love each other I saw that yesterday"

"I talked with her yesterday before she left and last night she called me"

"Oh and what did she tell you?"

"She wants more space, I mean she loves me but she's afraid that I can't trust her like all husbands do, I told her that I have changed and I missed her and Zara so much- and this morning she sent me that text"

Nick got out his phone from his pocket and showed the message to Olivia.

"Nick, I thought things true and I want to give us a second chance

Zara needs you, she always talks about you

We need you

Maria xx"

"wow Nick that's good!"

"Yes but this time I'm not going to do the same mistakes"

Fin arrived at the same time, Olivia went into her office, she turned on her computer and looked at her phone but Amanda came in her office because they had a new victim. She thought to herself that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>18:03pm<p>

It was a long day, between interrogations, victims and other things, Olivia just wanted to go home and spend the rest of the day with his son.

18:16pm

Maria came in Olivia's office.

"Hi Maria if you want to see Nick he is busy right now but I-"

"No I want to talk to you- about Nick"

**Hey don't forget to review please**

**Telle what you think**

**Love xx**

**Lili**


	6. Chapter 6

_ Maria came in Olivia's office._

_ "Hi Maria, if you want to see Nick he is busy right now but I-"_

* * *

><p>"No I want to talk to you- about Nick"<p>

Olivia closed the door and looked at Maria

"Maybe you don't have the time for me or-"

"No Maria, it's okay you wanna talk about what?"

"I thought Nick told you what he said to me right?"

"hum... yes why?"

"He told me he has changed and I want to know if it's true or not"

"Yes it's true, since you left him he is not the same as a detective and as a man. I mean, it was hard for him to handle that but he talked with Fin and I think he understood his mistakes and decided to change for you and Zara"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"Trust me Maria, Nick has really changed, and if you give him a second chance you'll know that"

"Well thank you Olivia"

"Anytime Maria, if you need to talk or something you have my number"

"Thank you, bye"

Afer Maria left the squad and Before Olivia was about to head home Nick came in her office.

"Fin told me that Maria was here! what did she want?"

"Oh- nothing just talk to me"

"Talk about what?"

"Something that men can't understand!"

"Oh I see..."

"No but seriously don't worry Nick if it was really important, I'll let you know."

"Yeah I know- you want me to drive you home? you seem tired"

"I won't say no"

"give me two minutes"

* * *

><p>6:38pm<p>

Once in front of her building Olivia decided to speak

"Do You want to see Noah?"

Nick smiled at her and replied "No thanks I'll see him tomorrow, tonight I need to clean my apartment"

"You need help?"

"No it's fine don't worry- go, your son is waiting for you"

"Okay see you tomorrow"

She climbed the stairs while looking for her keys and then opened the door. When Noah saw her, the little boy smiled and tried to speak, she laughed and took off her coat and held Noah in her arms.

"How's my baby?"

Lucy smiled "Good ! he was not really tired this afternoon so I took him to the park"

"This little boy don't really like taking naps lately"

"Maybe because he wants to play with all of his toys"

"Yes maybe- did he eat something?"

"Not yet!"

"Okay I'm gonna make dinner you want to stay?"

"It's kind but no thank you, maybe another day"

"Okay see you tomorrow?!"

"Yes- Lucy grabbed her coat and bag, she kissed Noah on his cheek "Bye sleep well Noah"

Olivia grabbed his hand and made him to say goodbye "Say goodbye Lucy!"

* * *

><p>7:22pm<p>

-At the same time in Nick's apartment-

Nick finished cleaning the kitchen when his phone started ringing

"Amaro!"

"Nick?"

"Maria? Where are you?"

"Nick come I- need you!"

"Wait Maria what happened?! where are you?"

"I had an accident"

"Okay can you tell me where you are?"

"I was on my way to see you I'm in the little road near the park."

Nick took his car keys and started driving "Okay, how's Zara?"

"She's with my mom Nick I can't move my leg"

"I'm almost there baby stay with me, I'm calling a bus"

-Olivia's apartment"

Olivia watched the television with Noah, the little boy fell asleep in her arms few minutes ago, she wanted to take him to bed but her cell phone rang at the same time

"benson!"

"Liv it's Fin, Nick just called me , Maria had a car accident "

"Oh my god ! is she okay?"

"We don't know, Nick is with her right now"

"Okay I'm gonna call Lucy and go to the hospital"

"I can keep Noah if you want?'

"right now he's asleep so if you could, yes"

"Okay be there in ten minutes"

She hang up, put Noah in his bed and called Nick, no answer. Ten minutes later fin was here.

"Thank you Fin I'm gonna be home when I can"

"don't worry- did you call nick?"

"yes but he didn't answer"

"just keep me informed if you have news!"

"I will, bye"

* * *

><p>8:16pm<p>

She drove to the hospital and saw Nick, his head held between his hands. She sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"How is she?"

"I don't know, the doctors won't say anything now"

"I'm sure she'll be okay, zara was with her?"

"No she is with her mother"

"you want me to call her?"

"please- I don't really wanna talk with her right now!"

"Okay I'll be back in few"

Olivia went outside and called Maria's mother, she couldn't stop crying, Olivia tried to reassure her as best she could. After she called Fin and came back in the waiting room with Nick.

She never saw Nick so nervous and sad at the same time.

After few hours, a doctor came.

"You are Maria's husband?

"yes how is she?"

"right now she's good and very tired, her accident was violent, her legs arr broken & she needs to rest."

"Wow okay can I see her?"

"Of course but just one person for now"

The doctor looked at Olivia "Oh okay if you need me call me and take the rest of the week if you want"

"thank you Liv I'll call you tomorrow"

She left the hospital and tried to call Fin but she thought that he fall asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>11:49pm<p>

She came in her appartment and she was right, Fin was asleep on the sofa, she smiled and brought a blanket and put it on him. Olivia went to her room after kissing noah goodnight.

**_Here we go hope you like it review please _**

**_merry christmas y'all ily _**

**_Lili xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

_ 11:49pm_

_She came in her appartment and she was right, Fin was asleep on the sofa, she smiled and brought a blanket and put it on him. Olivia went to her room after kissing noah goodnight._

* * *

><p>7:36am<p>

Olivia was in the kitchen with Noah and Fin, having breakfast. She didn't want to wake Fin up last night so he slept on the couch. After few minutes she heard her phone ringing. She grabbed it and looked at the screen then answered.

"Benson"

"Hey Liv it's Nick"

"Hey how's Maria?"

"Good she can go home today"

"That's perfect! Zara is going to be so happy that she can see her mom"

"yes sure she's going to be at her mom's house- so I'm gonna work this week"

"If you want yes"

"See you later"

She hung up but her phone rang once again

"yes Nick?"

"Hum it's not Nick"

"Wow hum sorry, who's this?"

"Sergeant Voight we worked together for a case"

"Oh yes sorry- what can I do for you sergeant?"

"I need your help for a case"

"Well- I'm going to take a plane as soon as I can"

"Thank you Olivia"

She hang up and came back to the kitchen.

"Everything's okay?" Fin asked.

"You remember Sergeant Voight from Chicago?" Fin nodded "well he needs me"

"Oh when will you go for Chicago?"

"This afternoon if I can, I'm gonna leave you the unit until I'm back"

"Okay, you can trust me"

After that she called Lucy to explain to her the situation, and Lucy agreed to keep Noah with her while olivia was in Chicago.

At 15:20pm she finally took a plane for Chicago. After arriving to Chicago, Liv drove to the unit.

Once in the building, Olivia asked someone passing "hum excuse me I'm the sergeant Benson from SVU New York, where can I find Hank Voight?"

"Just ask Sergeant Platt at the desk"

"thank you"

Olivia walked and finally saw that sergeant.

"Hi I'm Olivia Benson from svu New York I'm here to meet Hank Voight"

"Okay, follow me"

Once upstairs, she met some of the detectives. Liv already knew some of them.

Jay Halstead smilled at her " Welcome to Chicago Sergeant"

"Thank you detective"

Erin Lindsay "good to see you again Sergeant"

Olivia smilled "good to see you too"

Everyone came and met her, explaining the case to her.

**Knock Knock**

"yes come in"

Olivia opened the door and came in Voight's office.

"Sergeant Benson I'm glad you can be here to help us"

"Yes me too- your detectives explained me the case and there are some similarities, but I don't know if it's the same murderer"

"Maybe not but you have more patience than me"

She laughed "I agree"

Voight smiled at her and took his vest "You ready?"

"Of course!

18:26pm

After a long day at work, Voight saw that Olivia was going to go.

"Hey Olivia wait a minute!"

She turned back and saw Voight "Yes?"

"Where are you going to sleep tonight"

"Probably in a hotel"

"No way! Come home with me I have a free guestroom if you want"

"I don't want to bother y-"

"Stop it Benson you don't – let me take your bags"

She smiled and let him take them. Once in Voight's apartment she keept looking around her without paying attention that Voight was talking to her.

"Olivia?!"

"Hum- yeah what did you say?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Oh I'm not complicated I love everything"

"I don't really want to cook tonight, it's okay if I bring us some Chinese food?"

"Of course!"

After dinner, Hank saw that Olivia seemed tired so he proposed to let her see the room where she was going to spend the night. She followed him through the hallway then Voight opened the door and let her step inside.

"Wow that's really pretty"

He smiled and left her bags next to the door

"Let me know if you need anything"

"Thank you"

"Oh and we just have one bathroom so tomorrow morning don't take much time in it please"

She laughed "I'll do my best"

"Night Benson"

"Goodnight and once again thank you"

After Voight left the room, Liv sat on the bed and thought about Noah, her son, she missed him so much at that moment but Olivia knew that he was fine and she was just in Chicago for a short time

After a moment she went to the bathroom to take a shower before bed. When she opened the door Olivia saw Hank, shirtless, which made her a bit confused and she started blushing while looking away. Hank laughed and continue his way.

"Problem Olivia?"

"I- uh no"

"anyways go to bed we have a long day tomorrow"

"Yeah you're right, night"

6:48am

Olivia woke up with the sound of the water in the shower. She checked her phone and called Lucy.

"Hello"

"Hi Lucy it's Liv did I woke you up?"

"Hey no no it's fine I've been awake for ten minutes, everything okay here?"

"Yeah I think it's going to be a long day and week but whatever how's Noah?"

"Good he was a little sad when you were gone but I talked to him about how much you loved him and that you were coming home soon and he saw the pictures of you and the squad"

"Aw- this little boy amazes me every day"

"We can skype tonight so you can see him, you have your computer with you right?"

"Of course, good idea.- I'll text you when I'm home tonight"

"Okay have a good day Liv stay safe"

"Thank you- Oh and kiss Noah for me"

"I will good day Olivia"

She hung up and finally left her bed.

*In the kitchen*

Voight was making breakfast when she came in.

"Hey"

He looked at her "Hey how's your night?"

she took a mug of coffee "good you?"

"Yeah good- you take your shower first or you prefer taking your breakfast?"

"No you can go now I'll wait"

Hank finished his coffee and went upstairs to take his shower. During this time Liv read the new's papper but Voight's phone started ringing, it was Antonio, one of the detectives of the Squad, she thought that it could be important

"Yeah Dawson?"

"Hey Boss I- um excuse me I can call later if you want"

She started laughing "No no it's okay, I just slept here, you know your boss right?"

"Oh yeah he can be very stubborn sometimes"

"Absolutly"

"Do you know where Voight is?"

"He's taking a shower but I can see if he's done?"

"Yes please it's about a case"

"Okay wait"

She went upstairs and knocked on the door

"Hank?"

"Yeah"

"Antonio's on the phone he wants to talk to you-it's about a case"

Voight opened the door, he was wearing his pants and his shirt was open. As yesterday Olivia started blushing and tried not to look at his torso.

"You can take your shower now- the towels are in the closet next to the sink"

"Thank you"

Olivia entered in the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Olivia didnt really now why she reacted like that when Hank was shirtless or just when he looked at her. Anyways she needed to take her shower now

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry for the wait i really hope you like this chapter <strong>

**Don't forget to review please **

**Love xx**


End file.
